I Think I Love You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome is a model but on the side taking online classes to be a detective.. She is an avid L fan, or he is her role model. She also works with Mis, model and avid Kira follower...who just happens to be the second Kira. She knew this only by accident...After an interview people learn about Kagome wanting to be like L and Misa Misa liking Kira...
1. Chapter 1

**I Think I Love You**

**Summary: K****agome is a model but on the side taking online classes to be a detective.. She is an avid L fan, or he is her role model. She also works with Mis, model and avid Kira follower...who just happens to be the second Kira. She knew this only by accident...After an interview people learn about Kagome wanting to be like L and Misa Misa liking Kira...**

**Crossover: Death Note/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: BB/Kagome/L**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

"Come on Kage dear! Glare at the camera! Get mean!"

_Click_

"Now pout! Pout like you just got you favorite toy taken from you!

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Turn your head - not too much, now - and... smile!"

_CLICK!_

The photographer grinned a bit and stepped back, off the edge of the mat she stood on. "Well that's a wrap!" he said, his voice unnecessarily loud with enthusiasm.

Kagome smiled at his eager attitude and hurried off the set towards the changing room. Opening the door of the room, she nearly fell over as a familiar voice screamed, "KITTY!" and tackled her in an over-enthusiastic hug.

"I missed you, Kitty!" Misa Misa shouted happily. "Misa hasn't had any jobs with Kitty lately!" Unlike the last time Kagome had seen her, her hair was now blonde, though she still wore Lolita outfits, terming them 'downright adorable' on her. Right now, though, she sounded a bit like a four year old, despite being halfway to twenty by now.

Kagome blinked slowly, brows raising, and stared at Misa for a few silent moments before shaking her head and chuckling. She smiled and touched Misa's head in a friendly gesture before urging her forward and out of Kagome's way. "Hi Mie-chan. How are you?" Kagome asked softly, her manner reminiscent of that she'd once used with her younger brother.

"Misa is very happy! Misa gets to do an interview with Kitty!" the blonde gushed, voice filled with happiness. Kagome could practically see the dog ears and wagging tail.

"Oh yeah, the interview," Kagome murmured, suddenly remembering. "Isn't that like in..." She looked towards the clock and her eyes widened. "FIVE MINUTES!"

Kagome groaned. Her regular clothing was in her car, and there was no way she'd have the time to go get it and then get _in_it.

"Kitty... What's wrong...?" Misa asked, clearly worried about her friend.

Smiling slightly, Kagome said, "I forgot the clothes I was going to wear for the interview in my car and I really don't have enough time to get go get them... Uhg... Why me?" she groaned, developing the sudden urge to tear out her hair.

Misa blinked. "Is that all?" she asked, quirking a brow. "Well, if that's the case, Kitty can wear on of Misa's outfits! Misa always brings extra clothes with Misa!" That said, she grabbed Kagome and dragged her to a big bag in the corner of the room, covered in pictures of some guy... and kittens.

Misa released her friend and bent down to open the bag. Out of it, she pulled a stylish red and black Lolita outfit, grinning. "Here you go! Misa thinks this will look good on Kitty!" Despite the hopeful expression, the issue was clearly not up for debate.

Kagome looked at the outfit, then at Misa's contagious grin and sighed. It wasn't like she had a choice. She didn't have her clothes and it she wouldn't live it down if she showed up in something as simple as jeans and a plain white shirt. Her manager would kill her... Probably.

Kagome could feel the stares she was getting as she was sitting with Misa, waiting for the live interview to start. Those present had never seen her wear Lolita clothing, and frankly Kagome wasn't too fond of the style. She felt she stuck out too much, and that she wouldn't really be taken seriously while wearing the dress.

"WE START IN... 5...4...3...2...1-!" The man behind the camera made a 'go' signal as he and the rest of the studio fell silent.

Kagome saw the camera turn on and waited as everything went quiet. Then the interviewer started talking, making her jump. "Well hello everyone! This is the KKM, and today we have two special guests!" The camera moved to show Misa Misa and Kagome, both of which smiled and waved.

"Its the top to models in Japan...Kage...and Misa Misa!" the guy sat down in the seat in front of Kagome and Misa, "Maybe we can found out all of their secrets...and get to know the two better! We all know Kage is all mysterious. And Misa Misa is very open...but she has her own secrets!"

"SOOO lets get this interview started!" The guy looked at Misa and Kagome, "The first big questions people have been wanting to know are... Are you two in any relationships?" He grinned here before continuing. "And what about any past relationships? Misa, how about you go first."

Misa smiled, blushing just a little, the pink staining her cheeks an attractive color, "Misa does have a boyfriend right now. He is really sweet and smart. And Misa is totally in love with him."

She put her finger on her chin, in a thinking manner, for several long moments before continuing. "As for past relationships... Misa haven't really dated before... Until Misa met _him_." By her tone of voice, it was obvious she meant her boyfriend.

"Well it looks like Misa Misa is spoken for people!" the interviewer teased her, raising his voice slightly for the benefit of the audience in the darker portions of the studio. "So how about you Kage...? Any relationships...? Past loves...? Bad breakups?" he prompted.

Kagome's eyes flashed with hurt for a brief second before she smiled at the man. "I haven't dated anyone since I was about 16 years old."

The man looked taken aback, brows disappearing into his hairline as he raised them curiously. "Is there a reason for that?" he queried, then hurried on before she had a chance to answer. "'Cause I think everyone is in shock!"

Kagome lowered her gaze, staring at the floor in silent contemplation before sighing and meeting his gaze once more. "There is a reason," she replied softly, knowing that the mic on her ear would pick it up. "Its kind of complicated though." Kagome sighed when he gave her a look that urged her to go on, feeling even Misa's gaze on her. They all held their breath and waited for her to continue.

"I... Was in the ninth grade when I started dating him. At first he mistook me for someone else he knew... I didn't really think about it, though, but later... it came back to haunt me." She sighed again and closed her eyes for a moment to hide the pain. "Anyway, we started hanging out as friends in the beginning, but not long after, I fell for him; hard." Her gaze met the interviewer's, hardening in irritation, even as her fist clenched beside her body. "He was stubborn, over protective, impossible-!" She shook her head. "He hated talking about his past, though. But underneath the tough-guy act, he was kind... and caring... and so, so sweet."

She laughed sadly. "We actually started dating after only half a year. Everything was great. It couldn't have been better. People would tell us that we were the perfect couple, and I knew we acted like it most of the time, too." Her grin slipped away and she averted her gaze once more, "But it didn't last. Everything came crashing down around my ears when his ex showed up one day out of the blue.

She wanted him to dump me and go back out with her. The worst part, though, was that she looked _just__** like**_ me. Like we could have been twins, you know? She was kinda nasty to people, but that didn't matter.

"Well, at first he turned her down, saying he'd already given her a chance, but before I knew it, he was sneaking around behind my back and putting me at arms' length. I didn't know _what_ was going on, but... We'll, come to find out, he was cheating on me. Three months after she turned up, I caught them making out in a closet at school. He told me shortly after that, because I'd looked like her, he'd used me as a replacement for her. That the only reason he dated me was because she wouldn't and he couldn't let her go. I didn't really take it all that well... I guess I got a little jealous, but that's ancient history. Ever since, I haven't really dated. I've just been really busy with my own life, and haven't had time to worry about it."

"Well..." He smiled slightly at her. "Thanks for the history. Anyway, the next question is... The big topic now a days is Kira and L! Who do you support and why?"

Misa blinked, looking a little surprised. "Well, that's easy!" she said with a grin. "Misa is a Kira follower, 'cause he killed the man who murdered Misa's family."

"And what about you, Kage?" the man asked curiously.

Kagome looked at Misa, then to the man, "Well... I would have to say L. But I don't think I'm so much a supporter as he's my role model."

"_**R-role-model? **_Why do you say that, Kage?" he asked, looking just shy of astonished.

* * *

Those of the task force that were gathered in the room with L were riveted on the television set after the unexpected question. Really, Ryuga had only turned it on for background noise. On screen were the two top models Misa Misa and some other one they knew as 'Kage', ironically enough, since no one knew jack shit about the woman. Misa had been released a few days prior to this and she was free to do as she pleased, but they still wondered what she'd say about worshipping Kira.

_"Well, that's easy! Misa is a Kira follower, 'cause he killed the man who murdered Misa's family."_

Light mentally sighed and continued doing what he was before, not really taking interest in the interview. After a moment, he glanced at L, curious as to what he was doing, and ignored the noise of the others.

_"And what about you, Kage?"_

Light heard Matsuda make a comment about how Kage looked cute wearing Lolita, making the others sigh; Matsuda really needed to get a girlfriend.

_"Well... I would have to say L. But I don't think I'm so much a supporter as he's my role model." _It got quiet as they turned their heads to L, waiting for him to do something. L looked up distractedly and then glanced at the TV, biting into his piece of cake while he listened to the woman speak. For a moment, he almost looked puzzled.

_"_ _**R-role-model? **__ Why do you say that, Kage?"_

_"I am going to school to become a detective,"_ she replied with an almost impatient roll of her eyes. "_Why __**wouldn't**__ I want the top detective in the __**world**__ as my role model?"_

L's eyes widened slightly, before a small smile crossed his face, unseen by anyone, or so he hoped. _Hm... Higurashi Kagome. Who would have thought...?_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Edited chapter to this! I am glad to have this back! I loved this fic! I also have new chapters waiting to be posted!**_

_**SO please stay tuned!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Till Next Time~!**_

_**Updates Tomorrow:**_

_**Angel In Disguise**_

_**Alone I Stand (I am really on a roll on this fic...I have the next chapter halfway done already...that is the 3rd chapter typed up for it ...tonight alone! wow! I am impressed with myself! I mean really! I want to keep it up for awhile! hehe) **_

_**I Also want to post one more NEW fic, any suggestions on the crossover? Please feel free to speak up! XD Don't be shy! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Think I Love You**_

_**Summary: K**__**agome is a model but on the side taking online classes to be a detective.. She is an avid L fan, or he is her role model. She also works with Mis, model and avid Kira follower...who just happens to be the second Kira. She knew this only by accident...After an interview people learn about Kagome wanting to be like L and Misa Misa liking Kira...**_

_**Crossover: Death Note/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: BB/Kagome/L**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome closed the door of her apartment, she lightly touched her forehead, and sighed. She sat her keys on the table and sat down at one of her two chairs. Kagome laid her head down on the table "Why does modeling have to be such a pain"

The sound of a meow and soft fur rubbing against her arm made her look up into dark red eyes, "She smiled softly, " Hi Akuma.." The cat meowed again and purred as she rubbed against her face.

Kagome giggled, "Akuma...are you trying to make me feel better." The cat meowed and licked Kagome on the nose.

She giggled, and continued to pet the cat for a few moments till she looked at the clock, and sighed, "I really should get my homework done..it is due in..7 hours"

Giving the cat one last pet on the head she stood up, "but first...let me get a snack...then I will start doing the work."

Kagome headed to the dishwasher and grabbed a clean spoon, then made her way to the refrigerate, and opened it. Rummaging through the fridge of a couple minutes, she gave a triumphant, 'ah ha!' when she found what she was looking for.

In her hands was a jar, filled with a red substance. She closed the fridge door with her bare foot, and moved to the counter where there were neatly stacked metal cans of cat food. Kagome put the spoon in her mouth, one hand holding the jar, and the other grabbing on of the cans and opening it. Throwing the the top of the can away, she moved back to the table and sat the can down for the cat.

She made her way to the couch, and sat down cross-legged, and flipped open her Dell laptop that was on the coffee table in-front of the couch, and turned it on. As she waited for the computer to load up she, grabbed the blanket from behind her and put it over her lap covering it. She then opened the jar, taking the spoon out of her mouth she took a scoop of the red substance.

"Yummy." Kagome hummed, as she took another bit, "Raspberry jam is always the best." She watched the scene of her computer bring up the logging page, and she quickly typed in her password, it consisted of 15 words, she silently sounded it out as she typed, "be...d bir...ay..." she only said some of the syllables and ended up sounding a little choppy even to her ears.

She sighed, " I really need to stop talking to myself." She murmured and pressed enter to log-in. She took another spoonful of jam, and waited. Looking down at the jar she sighed setting the jar down on the coffee table in-front of her, " No matter how much I try, bad habits die hard." A look of hurt briefly passed her eyes, but was gone as fast as it came.

The sound of her windows logging in, she looked at the screen, and clicked a few buttons on the keyboard, and brought up a word document, and her assignment skeet. She needed to read three crime essays, and then make a paragraph on what her thoughts were on the murder. She needed to tell them, what her thoughts were, how she thinks it was done, and why it was done.

Looking at the document that head the sites she was to go to, to read the essays, she clicked the first link, the first case read in bold black letters:

_**Murder of JonBenét Ramsey**_

She looked over it briefly before she started to read it word for word. She knew a little about this case already, but not much. So she wanted to take in every detail she could.

_The first images of JonBenet Ramsey that were broadcast to the world showed a pretty little girl in heavy makeup and flamboyant costumes parading across a stage. At the time, the media described her as "a painted baby, a sexualized toddler beauty queen."_

_From the day in 1996 when JonBenet was found dead in the basement of her home in Boulder, Colorado, the Boulder police and a large proportion of the world's media believed that her parents, John and Patsy Ramsey, were responsible for her death._

_Prior to the murder of their daughter, John and Patsy Ramsey's life seemed almost ideal. Patsy, a former beauty queen, was married to a successful businessman. They had moved to Boulder where John ran a computer company that he had started in his garage, in 1991. The Ramseys readily adapted to their new life in Colorado and made many new friends._

_They built a large house in an elite suburb, and entertained often. Their last party in Boulder, just three days before the murder, was particularly happy. Over a hundred guests were present at a Christmas function. The Ramseys believed that they had good reason to celebrate. Patsy had warded off a recurrence of ovarian cancer and John had been voted Boulder's "businessman of the year."_

_According to the Ramseys' testimony, they drove home the few blocks from a party at a friend's house on Christmas night. JonBenet had fallen asleep in the car so they carried her up the stairs to her room and put her to bed at 9:30 p.m. _

_Shortly after, Patsy and John went to bed, as they planned to get up early to prepare for a trip to their holiday home on Lake Michigan._

_The next day, Patsy woke just after 5:00 a.m. and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. On the staircase, she found a two-and-a-half page note that said that JonBenet had been kidnapped by a "small foreign faction" and was being held for a ransom of $118,000. She was to be exchanged for the money the next day._

_The letter warned that if the money was not delivered, the child would be _

_executed. Patsy yelled to John as she ran back up the stairs and opened the door to JonBenet's room. Finding she wasn't there, they made the decision to phone the police. The 911 dispatcher recorded Patsy's call at 5:25 a.m. The police arrived at the house seven minutes later._

_The uniformed police officers that attended were openly suspicious from The Start. The Ramseys, treating the ransom demand seriously, were already taking steps to raise the ransom money. The note said that the kidnappers would call John Ramsey but no call came._

She stopped there, there was a lot more to this story, but her teacher said only to read the first chapter of the story, since it was such a long case. As far as Kagome knew this case was still unsolved, and the culprit at large. She felt sorry for the parents too, they were the ones who were getting blamed for murdering their daughter too.

Also from what she had heard about the case when she lived in America, was that the parents had lost trust in the police, because information kept on getting leaked or twisted around. Kagome also knew that the Ramsey's wrote a book on the happenings threw-out the whole ordeal. She made a mental note to got check the book out of the library.

"Ne, Akuma, is the justice system really that bad nowadays?" Kagome asked her cat, as she saw the cat jump on the couch and setting in her lap with a 'meeeooww'

Kagome giggled, as the cat licked her hand, "I take that as a yes." She stroked the cat, as she continued to look over the article, making sure she didn't miss-read anything.

Shaking her head she moved on the the next one, she had two more essays to read, then she could start on the paragraphs, this was going to take a while. Kagome looked at the clock on the computer, she concentrated on that essay for forty-five minutes, and she would probably do that for the next two...so she had...5 hours after she reads and thinks after the next two. So it would probably take about an hour to an hour and a half to write the paragraphs for each of them.

"It looks like I would be better off not sleeping tonight." Kagome muttered, and clicked the next link. It was going to be a long night, but one night of no sleep wasn't going to kill her. She would just have to grab a coffee on the way to school.

She clicked the link, and glared at the screen. She really didn't want to read about this. She read this one before. Kagome looked at the screen which displayed the title of the next essay.

_**ANGELS OF DEATH: THE FEMALE NURSES**_

"Why do I have to read this again..." She grumbled, and scrolled down.

_Every parent's worst nightmare is entrusting his or her child into the care of a person who intends it harm. Few people would ever suspect that someone who enters the healing profession and swears on the nurse's oath would rather see children die than be healthy. It took a lengthy investigation, breaking through walls of professional denial, and the near-destruction of a doctor's career before the truth about this malicious caregiver was discovered._

_In 1982, Dr. Kathleen Holland opened a pediatrics clinic in Kerrville, Texas. Needing help, she hired a licensed vocational nurse named Genene Ann Jones, who had recently resigned from the Bexar County Medical Center Hospital. Many parents were happy to have this clinic available, but during a period of two months that first summer, seven different children succumbed to seizures while in Holland's office. _

_She transferred them by ambulance for treatment at Sid Peterson Hospital, never thinking the seizures were suspicious. However, from the sheer numbers of children afflicted, the hospital staff thought something odd must be going on._

_They questioned Holland and she assured everyone that she was at a total loss as to why these children were suffering at her clinic. At least they'd all recovered. But then one of them, 15-month-old Chelsea McClellan, died while en route from the clinic to the hospital. Dr. Holland was devastated, as were Chelsea's parents. The child had not even been very ill._

_Genene Jones 1968_

_Soon afterward, Genene Jones assured Dr. Holland that she had found a bottle of succinylcholine, a powerful muscle relaxant, that had been reported missing three weeks earlier. Holland saw that the cap was missing and the rubber top punctured with needle marks, so she dismissed Jones from her employ. She was later to learn that the near-full bottle had been filled with saline. In other words, someone had been using this dangerous drug, which paralyzed people into a sort of hell on earth: they lay inert but aware and unable to get anyone's attention._

_In February 1983, a grand jury was convened to look into 47 suspicious deaths of children at Bexar County Medical Center Hospital that had occurred over a period of four years-the time when Genene Jones had been a nurse there. A second grand jury organized hearings on the children from Holland's clinic. The body of Chelsea McClellan was exhumed and her tissues tested; her death appeared to have been caused by an injection of the muscle relaxant. Jones was questioned by both grand juries, and, along with Holland, was named by Chelsea's parents in a wrongful death suit._

_The grand jury indicted Jones on two counts of murder, and several charges of injury to six other children. The various facilities where she had worked were appalled._

"hmmm." Kagome muttered, looking over that article. The very thought of someone doing that, made her sick. A person goes into the healing profession to heal, but turns out this one woman, went into that profession for the opposite reason...to kill.

"Some people are really sick." she picked up the jar of jam, and took a bit, before she clicked on the last link.

The new browser opened, to show the next case she was reading, her eyes widened at the title, and dropped the jar of jam in shock as it shattered on the floor. The cat hissed, and jumped of Kagome's lap.

There in bold letters was the case she had no desire to read.

_**The Los Angeles BB Murder Case**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this...I know I am glad to have this one back up. This had been one of my favorite fics to type...it was first started for Akuma, who is obsessed with death note...and this is an outcome that came out of wanting to do a death note fic of my own!**_

_**I am working on my last new fic I am stuck between these two: A Inuyasha/Vampire Dairies or a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover? What one would people like to see more?**_

_**While I am working on those two I am working on the next chapters for Alone I stand and Angel In Disguise! Hope to get them out ASAP!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till Next Time~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Think I Love You**_

_**Summary: K**__**agome is a model but on the side taking online classes to be a detective.. She is an avid L fan, or he is her role model. She also works with Mis, model and avid Kira follower...who just happens to be the second Kira. She knew this only by accident...After an interview people learn about Kagome wanting to be like L and Misa Misa liking Kira...**_

_**Crossover: Death Note/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: BB/Kagome/L**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the assignment paper with blank eyes. She really didn't want to read this, she looked at the paper again before crumpling it up and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Why the hell did the teacher pick _**THAT**_ case out of everything else?" Kagome muttered to herself, looking at the broken jam bottle. It seemed like her day was getting worse and worse. What was going to happen next, a murderer coming through her window.

Kagome quickly shook the thought out of her head, she really didn't want to start thinking things like that. Knowing her luck, it would probably happen. Kagome shook her head and decided to say screw it. With zero enthusiasm she shut down her computer and shuffled her way to her bedroom her cat following behind her rubbing against her legs for attention.

Once she was in her room she quickly undressed and redressed in a pair of black sleeping shorts and a white tank top. She then crawled into her bed and laid down under the covers one arm tossed over her eyes. She smiled lightly as her cat brushed up against her purring for attention.

"Not now Akuma mommy's not in the mood." Of course the cat didn't understand her and opted to curl up on her stomach and purr happily.

It was twenty minutes later that Kagome was still awake and staring at her ceiling. She was sleepy but not tired and her mood was shot to hell. Stupid assignment. She frowned at that though the assignment was worth twenty five percent of her letter grade. If she didn't do it she was screwed but at the same time she didn't want to touch that case with a ten foot pole. But she didn't want to fail either. Her mind ran around in circles trying to figure out what to do. Maybe if she did part of the assignment and then asked to do a different case for the last part of the assignment he would let her.

She was a good student, she was always on time and her homework was done and turned in before it was even due so maybe he would let her do that if she at least did the other parts of the paper… With a resigned sigh she sat up making her cat fall from its spot on her stomach, making it yowl in displeasure, and kicked the blankets off. With tired lazily steps she made her way back into the living room and turned her computer back on and started typing away. The eerie light from the computer screen being the only source of light in the whole apartment.

It was an hour and a half later that she hit the save button and then began shutting down her computer. With a tired sigh she glanced at her clock, three forty one am glared back at her. She stood up and stretched the kinks out of her body and glanced at the broken jar of jam. She should pick it up but she was too tired to at the moment. She would do it in the morning, with that in mind she made her way back to her bedroom and laid down to get some well deserved sleep.

After ten minutes of tossing and turning she huffed and turned on her side to open her bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of sleeping pills with a huff she opened the bottle and took one of the pills out and swallowed it dry. She scrunched her face up in disgust at the after taste of the pill and tossed the bottle back in her drawer and laid back on her bed to wait for the medicine to kick in. It took a while but the medicine kicked in and she let her eyelids close and welcomed the darkness that pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

_Beep beep beep beep beep!_

Kagome groaned from under the pile of blankets as the horrid noise rang out through her bedroom and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was her bed in a vain attempt of ignoring it. She had almost completely blocked out the horridly loud noise when her cat pounced on her and meowed loudly in her ear. She whimpered but sighed as she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm up I'm up…" She gave a great big yawn as she slapped her hand on the alarm clock and glanced at the time.

"Shit." She quickly tossed her covers off and ran to the bathroom hastily taking off her clothes and tossing them this way and that. She had overslept by fifteen minutes! That's what she got for taking her sleeping pill so late. She quickly raced through her shower and was out of the shower before the suds were down the drain. She quickly brushed her teeth and blow dried her hair as best she could in three minutes and was tossing on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark forest green long sleeve shirt.

Once she was dressed, her socks still in her hands, she raced to the living room almost tripping over her cat and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder, and plopped on the couch to yank on her socks. Once that was done she grabbed her laptop and her notes and shoved them into her bag not caring that the notes and paper were now all wrinkled. She quickly stood up and tied her hair into a high pony tail, making it look much shorter than it actually was, and grabbed a pair of fake prescription glasses from the table and rammed those on her face.

She glanced at the clock and crushed under her breath as she ran to her hallway and hastily put on her tennis shoes and grabbed her keys. She glanced in the mirror that hung by the door and cursed again and ran back to the bathroom to grab her eyeliner and add some fake freckles to cheeks and pushed her glasses up and put in her green contact lenses before righting her glasses and running out the door hoping to catch the bus.

She cursed out loud again, making a few older people glare at her in distaste but paid them no heed as she ran at full speed towards the bus that was about to pull away.

"Hold the bus!" Thankfully someone passed on her message and with wheezing breath she made it on the bus and smiled at the driver as she swiped her bus card and took her seat. With a tired sigh she plopped down in the first empty seat she could find and glanced out the window enjoying the ten minute ride, aka tapping her foot impatiently, as she tried to catch her breath.

Once she reached her stop she shot off the bus like a bat outta hell and ran up the steps of her college ignoring the yells and laughter from her fellow classmates. This was sadly a daily occurrence, when she had class, she would always have to book it to make it on time and though she did, she always cut it close. She grinned as she saw the door to her classroom come into sight and pushed herself to run a bit faster and in no time she was in the classroom, panting lightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"M-made it." She grinned as a few of her classmates clapped and cheered for her and blushed when the teacher merely smiled at her and shook his head.

"Just in time like always Ms. Ryuuzaki. Now please take your seat class is about to start." Kagome nodded and winced as the bell rang shrilly singling the start of class throughout the small community campus. With shaky and tried steps she made her way to her assigned seat and sat down next to her friends and offered them a small smile as they patted her on the back. "Didn't think I was going to make it today." The girls laughed lightly at her as they all started to pay attention to the teachers lecture.

The class went by surprisingly fast, as it always did on Fridays, and before Kagome knew it, it was the end of class and time to turn in their papers. Students quickly got up and dropped their papers off on the teachers desk, eager to start the weekend, and booked it out of the room.

Kagome hung back lightly, waving at her friends to go on without her and made her way to the teachers desk. "Sir, I have a question. You see I did the first part of the paper but I didn't do the last part, the BB case and I was wondering if there was another case I can do instead of that one? If not then I'll have to turn in my paper as it is."

The teacher gave her a strange look, "I would need a specific reason, and if it is a legible reason then yes, you would be able to get another case switched with the BB case."

Kagome gave the teacher a tight smile, "I lived in L.A three years ago." She saw the teachers eyes widen, and saw his eyes flash in recognition.

"I see." He shuffled through some papers and a few seconds later handed her a piece of paper, "Here, go to one of these sites and find another one of your choosing. Nothing to short though."

Nodding Kagome smiled, taking the paper happily, "Thank you. It means a lot." The teacher nodded, giving and motioned for her to leave, which she did with a smile, and bow in thanks.

Giving a sigh Kagome put the paper in her bag, least she didn't have to worry about one thing. She didn't have to worry about her past.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki!" A female voice yelled out, making Kagome turn around. She had taken the name Kagome Ryuuzaki so she could go to school without being noticed. She took Ryuuzaki for a reason though. A reason from her past.

"Yes?" She asked, as the girl stopped in front of her, followed by three others. She usually didn't talk to many of the girls in her class, they seemed to either dislike her, or didn't know how to approach her.

Blushing the girl gave a shy smile, "The girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the new Cafe that opened up in town." The girl gave her a hopeful look.

Blinking Kagome considered it, she didn't have a job till tomorrow so she didn't see why not, and she had been wanting to go to the Cafe, "Sure, umm?" She didn't even know the girls name.

The girl smiled, "My name is Mimi Takukari, the other three from left to right is, Layla Marutaku, Hikari Fuku, and Keiya Hauka."

* * *

Kagome smiled following the girls into the Cafe', she had heard a lot of good things about this place. It was famous for its cakes.

Following the girls to a booth in the back Kagome stopped when they were coming to a table seated with a girl and two males. Kagome would recognize the female anywhere and sighed when she saw the blond girl look at her for a second in wonderment before her face broke out in a smile.

"Kitty-chan!" The girl called out, waving to her, making Kagome want to hide. This girl no matter what she wore could always see threw her disguises.

Kagome put on a smile and stopped in-front of the table, "Hello Mie-chan." She gave a smile to the two males occupying the table, but froze when she looked at the one sitting across from Misa.

"L?" Kagome whispered, taking in the form.

She wasn't expecting this...not at all.

"It's been awhile, Miss Higurashi"

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter three...posted! XD Hope you all enjoy this...and I should now go to bed...I have work in the morning...yay...not. I wish i could call in...cause I am so thinking about it...ugg.**_

_**Anyway, Read and Review!**_

_**Till Next Time! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Think I Love You**_

_**Summary: K**__**agome is a model but on the side taking online classes to be a detective.. She is an avid L fan, or he is her role model. She also works with Mis, model and avid Kira follower...who just happens to be the second Kira. She knew this only by accident...After an interview people learn about Kagome wanting to be like L and Misa Misa liking Kira...**_

_**Crossover: Death Note/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: BB/Kagome/L**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

"I never thought I would see you again." Kagome sighed, eyes not meeting his. She never thought she would see him again, she saw him three years ago and nothing since then. Kagome had hoped to keep it that way; there was too many unwanted memories around him.

"As I you. I didn't know you were back in Japan." L stated, eyes flashing to her own. He had thought she was still in America, but he wasn't keeping tabs on her, though he might have to now.

Kagome paused looking at Misa and her companion then back at L, "I thought after…what happened it would be best for me to recover somewhere far away. I am originally from here so…."

L shifted slightly knowing where her thoughts were going. He knew her time from three years ago would be a touchy subject, and he didn't blame her for not wanting to remember some things from then.

"Kitty-Chan!" The two were interrupted by Misa who was looking back and forth from L to Kagome. It seemed like she was trying to figure out a puzzle that didn't seem to go together, "What is Kitty-chan doing here?"

Kagome gave her a small smile, "I came here with some girls from class…" She gestured to the girls chatting not that far away from her, who were all sitting in a booth chatting away.

"Hmmm 70% now" L told Kagome which made her narrow her eyes in remembrance.

"Still going on with that…are you?" She raised her eyebrow at him. He loved his percentages. This made Kagome snicker to herself in her head.

"How is…Nate?" Kagome questioned, she hadn't had any contact with him since three years ago, and knew that L would have the answer to it.

"….He is fine, he is with…friends" L told her pausing as his eyes flickered over to the boy with brown hair who was sitting next to Misa.

"Thank you…" Kagome muttered, she was close to Nate but after what happened in America she hadn't heard from him since and she guessed now she knew exactly why.

L nodded eyes on the now pouting Misa who was looking at them with wonder and a little bit of annoyance, "Something wrong?"

Misa glared at L, "Misa was trying to introduce Kitty-chan to Misa Misa's boyfriend before you rudely cut in!"

L frowned, "Continue" He took a bit of his desert and started to ignore the rest of them.

Kagome looked at the boy Misa was sitting next to, he seemed okay at first glance but when Kagome looked him in the eyes her mind flashed back to a certain person from America with red eyes.

"It's nice to meet you…" Kagome managed to get out, not fully out of her flashback.

"See the resemblance then?" L questioned looking up, he knew she would see it.

She was very good at catching details, she was back then and he didn't think any of her skills have lessened from then.

Kagome stared at him blankly but before she could say anything one of the girls that came with her came beside her, "Ryuuzaki do you know these people?"

"Hai," she glanced at the three sitting down, "I know one from work and another is a…..acquaintance from America."

The girl smiled at the three, "Nice to meet you," She turned towards Kagome, "We have to leave early, something came up….but we will do this again tomorrow okay!"

Kagome nodded, "Sure, I'll be over in a minute and we can exchange numbers…alright?" The girl nodded going back to the booth where the other girls were sitting.

Kagome looked back at the group, "It was nice meeting you Light, and see you at work Misa…." She turned towards L who was giving her a calculating look, "And…good to see you too…" She paused not knowing what to call him out in public.

L gave a small smile, " I go by Ryuuzaki….or Ryuga here."

Kagome stiffened, "Really…Ryuuzaki…is there a reason you go by that name?" She had a suspicion why but she wasn't going to ask him while Misa and Light were sitting there.

"I go by it for almost the same reason you go by it….Ryuuzaki-chan." L answered, taking a bite out of his semi deserted cheesecake.

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing, "Good bye then." She turned around and headed towards her classmates, but she had a feeling she would be seeing L very soon.

"We will meet again" Followed after her almost making her stop and look back, but she continued on her way not glancing back once even when she felt his eyes boring into her back.

To her it would be too soon when she saw him again.

* * *

"Today was a long day." Kagome muttered quietly as she flipped her room light on. It seemed today kept getting longer and longer.

Taking off her fake glasses she made her way to the bathroom. She removed her color contacts and washed off her fake freckles before making her way back into her room

She gave a sigh as she sat down on her bed and flipped the television on, today seemed like it dragged on. Everything kept pointing back to her past.

The past she would like to forget.

A past filled with blood.

Sighing again she grabbed the remote and filled the channel to the nightly news, she wanted to get caught up on the happenings of Kira and L.

Seeing him today made her curious on how he was going to solve this case. It seemed difficult, to say the least. She hadn't even figured out anything on how Kira kills, and that usually didn't happen.

"_We have a major annulment. Earlier this morning there was a prison break. There was three escapees. Two have been found dead and the other still at large, if you have any information on him please call the police and let them know."_ A picture popped up on the scream making Kagome bite back a scream.

There was a picture from her past.

The picture of the man who still haunted her dreams.

It was a picture of Beyond Birthday, BB.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope Everyone Liked the chapter! I have...one more repost after this then new chapters! I am excited to do those!**_

_**Hope you all stay tuned in for those!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Update List:**_

_**1. A Cracked Seal**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my updates...go bug her if ya want something updated! I also found some of my old fics...I plan to post some of them again...I will have about 20 stories posted, this way I can have a change of updates every week.**_

_**I will have five old fics, review on what you want back. And Five new ones. I will have a Vampire Dairies/Inuyasha fic, and a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover for sure...I can do three new ones after that... XD Have yet to decide what, so review and tell me if ya wants something.**_

_**Oh! I am also bringing back, Forever Loved: Broken Family.**__**.but it is going to be under a lot of construction and rewrites. XD There are going to be new chapters...as well as add ins in the older chapters.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Think I Love You**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome. is a model, but on the side taking online classes to be a detective...she is an avid L fan...and L is her role model...she also..works with Misa...they are like...well...two peas in a pod... Misa, model...and avid Kira fan...and second Kira...(not at the beginning though) And after an interview people learn this...and let's say...people are shocked.. about Kagome wanting to be like L and Misa Misa liking Kira... **_

_**Crossover: Death Note/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/L/BB**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat down on the couch her breath harsh, as she looked at the red eyes from her past. He couldn't have expected. If he had...that meant he would come back.

He would come back for her!

"no no no no no" Kagome whispered eyes still on the screen of the television. She thought this was all behind her. That he wouldn't come back into her life, that she was free.

Free from_ him_.

Free from being his _**obsession.**_

"Why now." Kagome asked herself out-loud. Out of all the three years why has he decided to break out now.

_Why?_

**RING!**

Kagome jumped at the sound, and looked down at her cellphone on the table. Sighing she picked it up and looked at her phone and blinked she didn't recognize the phone number. She shakily took a breath and flipped open her phone, "H-Hello?"

_**"My my, you sound the same as you did three years ago..."**_ the soft but masculine voice came through the phone, making Kagome to take a breath through her teeth.

The voice on the other end of the phone laughed, making the hairs on her arms stand on end, "W-what do you want?" It was plain and simple, and Kagome hoped he didn't want to play any mind games like he usually did.

_**"What? And here I thought you liked games..."**_ There was a pause on the other end before he gave a low laugh, "_**As for what I want...I want my Kagome back."**_ As he spoke Kagome closed her eyes tiring to hold back the cries that wanted to escape her throat.

_**"I want my Hell Cat back..."**_ He finished, Kagome could almost see the smirk on his face.

"What if I don't want you back..." Kagome snapped back, she wanted to be free, not caged. She will never be caged again.

_Never_

_**"And what makes you think you have a choice." **_The voice had a possessive note in it, and Kagome couldn't help but want to scream.

'_Not again...not again' _Was the only thing going through her head over and over and over again.

"You have to find me first..." Kagome shot back to him after a few seconds of silence before there was a chuckle.

_**"I already do...(Insert address...)...I will have you again soon, Hell Cat.." Then there was silence and Kagome knew he hung up.**_

_He knew._

Kagome tried to breath as she snapped the phone shut and ran to her room, she needed to leave. He knew where she was, and that meant he was coming for her.

Opening her closet she grabbed a duffel bag and put it on her bed unzipping it.

She put a couple pairs of closed in there as well as a couple necessities, she needed to get out of there fast. She grabbed her laptop bag and made sure all the cords and flash-drives were in there and through her brush from the dresser and her contacts as well as other things she needed for her disguise in a bag before zipping it up.

"That is everything I will need for now..." Kagome muttered as she looked around her room. Looking down she saw her cat meow and sighed.

"I will call someone so they can come and feed you Akuma." Kagome said to the cat as she rubbed her ears, "I hope to see you soon though."

With one last scratch behind the cats ear Kagome stood up and made her way to the door. She had everything she needed at the moment. She would have to improvise on the rest of the things she would need eventually.

Taking a deep breath she locked her door, she hurried down the stairs, as she stepped out of the door for the front of the building she ran into someone and started to fall back until she felt arms around her hips making sure she didn't fall.

_"Found you."_


End file.
